


Ghoul

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire the Masquerade AU, Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's in a tight spot and needs a little cash flow. Ryan has a business proposition. Too bad Gavin can't follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoul

The young man sat down nervously at a table in the bar, tapping on it to the beat of the music—which was obnoxiously loud—as a way to distract himself. He hadn’t ever considered what it really meant, what he was going through with. He was desperate to feel important, desperate to have a connection with someone. So now, he found himself waiting for a mystery man in a crowded, noisy bar. _Some fix I’ve gotten myself into_ , he thought.

Not too long after he sat down, someone sat down across from him. The first thing Gavin noticed was the clothing. Even if the guy _was_ a vampire, he certainly dressed like he was trying to blend in with the rich. “Are you…?”

“Your contact?” The man’s rich voice carried across the table, and he smirked. “Yes, of course I am.  You must be Gavin, correct?”

“How did you know my name? I never said it to you…” Gavin’s eyes grew wide, and he looked around as if he were going to bolt.

“Relax, Gavin.” Ryan’s voice was a little heavier than it had been a second ago. He was trying to work his magic with calming others down. So far, the manipulation seemed to be working. “I’m one of the most talented and connected people living in Austin. You really think I couldn’t get a few resources on you before I met up with you? It’s a foolish thing to meet with a prospective… employee… without first checking to see if they might be a little hostile, don’t you think?”

Gavin took a moment to consider his words. He was right, after all. For all he knew, Gavin was a hunter trying to seduce him into a partnership. “Fair enough, then, I see your point. How do I know you won’t just murder me?”

Ryan tipped his head back and laughed at that one, lip curling up a little past his fangs. “I suppose you really don’t. I’ve got the upper hand here for nearly everything, except maybe heart rate.” He paused to laugh at his own joke before leaning closer to Gavin across the table. “However, _you_ are useful to me. The world is expanding more and more. I can’t really afford to go out the way I could a few hundred years ago. Now I have to be as careful as possible. We are, after all, in the digital age. You being human means you can run any number of errands for me, or even work in the companies I’m closely tied to. We split your salary fifty-fifty, you live in my mansion, get free meals of both kinds, and occasionally providing me with a meal. All your expenses are paid for.”

Gavin bit his lip. He’d been struggling to find work in Austin, and the company he thought he was going to work with had delayed him a while. “How upset would you be if I held down two jobs?”

Ryan shrugged. “I would have to consider the job as it came your way. That is, of course, assuming you would like to follow this contract?” He leaned back now, and Gavin couldn’t resist staring at the way the expensive black suit played off of the white dress shirt underneath. Ryan certainly didn’t look like he was trying to get into a club. He looked like he was ready to be handed a CEO position. Gavin felt embarrassed and underdressed in his slacks and polo.

“I uh… I agree.” _Not like I have much of a choice_ , he thought. He tilted his head as he looked at the other man. “I don’t think I’ve actually caught your name.”

“It’s Ryan,” he said as he stood and offered his arm. Gavin allowed himself to be escorted outside of the club. Ryan led him into an alleyway and grinned, pushing the younger man against the cool wall. “This won’t take but a moment,” he whispered against Gavin’s neck.

At first, Gavin was too stunned to reply. He couldn’t say anything before Ryan sunk his fangs into his neck. At first, the sensation was a sharp pain, and Gavin wanted to cry out. However, the longer it went on, the more pleasurable it became. Ryan pulled away after a moment, and Gavin whined at the loss of contact.

He watched in fascination as Ryan lifted his own wrist to his mouth and slit it with a fang. “Drink,” he commanded Gavin. “It’s the only way to become a ghoul.” He sensed Gavin’s hesitation, and continued, “No, you won’t turn. That only happens if I drain you to the point of death.”

The younger man lapped at the blood, a small smile spreading across his face. This had to be one of the better highs of life, and he didn’t want the feeling to ever go away. Still, Ryan did have to stop him after a few moments. Gavin stared, fascinated, as the wound closed up almost immediately.

He followed Ryan home that night, and stayed with him for months. Every few days, he would give a small amount of blood to Ryan as a meal. Roughly once a month, Ryan would return the favor. It was an easy living situation, and Gavin quickly got irritated with trying to be a normal human. He hated working a 9-5 job, even if it paid well and came with the occasional party or night on the town. He wanted the glamor and success that Ryan had. He knew that Toreadors were supposed to be well loved by everyone, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t want it for himself, right?

One night, after his feeding and in a haze of ecstasy, he proposed a turn to Ryan. Ryan shook his head. “They aren’t looking for more of us, my pet.” His words were gentle but firm, as if he didn’t want Gavin to push the issue any further. Gavin continued for about ten minutes before Ryan finally caved.

“Alright, alright. But you’re going to have to stay inside _entirely_ until I get approval.”

“So I have to wait?” Gavin whined.

“No, my pet. I’m going to turn you now, ask for the permission—with a little persuasion if necessary—and then, once it’s been given, we can go about our lives without having to worry. Doesn’t that sound fair?” Ryan’s voice was heavy again, not that he really needed to sell this idea to Gavin. Gavin had been on board with it for months, and just hadn’t known how to bring it up to his master.

Gavin tipped his head back and gave Ryan a lazy grin. “Go ahead, love. I’m ready.” Ryan bit into his flesh again and drank until he felt Gavin’s heart go still. He pulled away and wiped at his lips, regarding the corpse with a small, sad smile. “I really liked you. It’s a shame you couldn’t be persuaded to stay human. The rules are the rules.”

Ryan ordered another ghoul to take the body out, dismember it, and bury it in the graveyard not too far away from his estate. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a large ledger. In it, he found Gavin’s name, and wrote down the date and time when service ended. “What a pity you only lasted months. You had real potential.” He closed the book and turned out the light, resigning himself to search for someone again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head at work. It's a little rushed, but I think it turned out well. I've also not played much of V:tMB, but I do really like the game and thought the setting would work well for this fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
